


Realization

by Kaishiru



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ren's Scrap, Aoba continues to call out Ren's name feebly countless times. Will the next time he utters it finally get through to Ren? <strong>Post-Ren's Bad End.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

After what seemed like forever, his name finally reached his ears as the haze of red finally lifted from his eyesight. Ren is back to himself and he is rather relieved. Though that was only short lived... He saw Aoba covered in deep gashes and scratches similar to an animals. Almost like a bear or a large animal with claws had decided to maul him. And there was a bite mark on the right side of Aoba's neck and shoulder as well. It looked extremely bad and he almost thought someone else hurt him.

But it wasn't someone else's fault... It was his. He hurt Aoba. The one he supposedly loved...

Tears would streak Ren’s face after he looks over Aoba’s severely wounded body and realize more and more he’s the one who did this to him. With his own hands. The fresh blood covering the digits and his torso made everything seem more real to him. Not to mention there's the lingering taste of iron in his mouth. He is devastated he had hurt Aoba. The one he loved and wanted to protect the most and he hadn’t realized he had harmed him. Choking sobs start to come out of him as he released Aoba from his grip, the other soon collapsing to the ground. He then covers his face, apologizing to Aoba over and over for what he did. There was no way he could ever forgive himself for what he did.

“I’m sorry, Aoba… I’m so sorry…” Ren murmurs, hesitant to wrap his arms around Aoba the way he wished to. The tears still streaked his face as he hid his face from Aoba in shame. He really hated himself for what had happened at his own hands.

Ren believes he should atone for what he did. Meaning he should die but Aoba tells him he won’t let that happen. He tries to put some distance between him and Aoba away so he won’t be hurt again. However, Aoba grabs his wrist and pulls him into a tighter embrace and tells him, “It’s okay… You’re back and yourself again…”

Knowing the Ren is back made Aoba so happy, almost euphoric even. After so much time had passed in him trying to get through to Ren, his voice finally reached him. The pain that was inflicted on him didn’t matter as long as he was able to reach Ren. He hadn’t failed as he originally thought as he noticed Ren’s features becoming more human. Aoba noticed the pain and his wounds slowly dissipating. Not only that, the seemingly endless dark world turns into something entirely different. Before they knew it, Ren and Aoba were on the beach with a beautiful sunset.

Seeing the world around them had changed completely was a huge relief to Aoba and Ren. Though Ren was still hesitant to hold Aoba and he was finally able to slip out of his arms. The cuts and wounds covering Aoba’s body were completely gone now and he’s as beautiful as he remembers him. Aoba tries again and reaches out to touch Ren’s now smooth face with both hands, tracing over his beautiful features and just really admiring that he has Ren back with him again. _**His**_ Ren. He couldn’t be happier and he tells Ren he loves him more than anyone else. Not as a friend but as someone he could see himself being with for a really long time. So he asks him to not leave him ever.

“We'll always be together.” he murmured, touching his forehead with his own.

“Aoba...”

“I love you. More than anything. You're the one who's been with me all this time so I thought you deserve to know.” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders. “I love you, Ren.”

Hearing Aoba’s confession made Ren’s heart swell inside his chest. Aoba loves him. He has confirmation of that now and the way Aoba looked at him and held him was more than enough. Ren kisses Aoba suddenly and tells him he loves him too. He cups Aoba’s face as he kisses him more passionately, pouring all the love he held within himself for so long into him.

“I love you too. So much...” Ren whispered back to Aoba as he gazed into his light brown eyes. He could see the love and adoration the other was looking back at him with. This is the confirmation he needed other than words.

Aoba is here. Aoba is here with him and he loves him. Aoba accepts him. The feelings of fear and rejection dissipate for good. If Ren could remain in this place with Aoba or be able to stay with him for a long time, then nothing else matters. Nothing else matters as long as Aoba is with him.

Forever in their own world. And always.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I've been writing a lot of drabbles and headcanons for RenAo on my personal blog and they were fun and so feelsy. I thought I should post it here. Here's the ask this is derived from~ http://crystallinekai.tumblr.com/post/115693821055/theres-a-lovely-old-english-myth-that-if-someone


End file.
